Dead men
by Shoujo Cosette
Summary: There once was a twin, one being Sawada Tsunari, outgoing, loved and sportive. The other one being Sawada Tsunayoshi silent, hated, and being able to see the ghost of his already passed away ancestor Giotto. The first one of the twins was chosen to become the tenth Vongola boss, while the other one was set out to destroy the vongola. Shota, G27, Male OC27, Dark!characters.


**Hello shoujo cosette here, and this is another new series of mine. This time revolving Tsuna and Giotto, G27 is new for me, but I hope you enjoy anyways. I know this plot is kind of over used, but this will be very different in its own way, just read as the plot progresses. I'm also going to update repairing a broken, and A cruel angel soon. So, if you like you could also check them out. They're both pretty angst-ish though. Well, maybe this is angst-ish as well, so no problem there I guess. I hope you enjoy. **

**Summary: There once was a twin, one being Sawada Tsunari, outgoing, loved and sportive. The other one Sawada Tsunayoshi being silent, hated, and being able to see the ghost of his already passed away ancestor Giotto. The first one of the twins was chosen to become the tenth Vongola boss, while the other one was set out to destroy the vongola. Shota, Dark!Tsuna, Dark!Giotto, Dark!First generation, Dark!Tenth generation, G27, Slight incest, slight maleOC27.**

**Warnings: Gayness, Shotacon, Lemon(If people want some? Do you want lemon?), angst, drama. **

**Rating: T, will probably go up to M. (if people want those lemons)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, or anything related to it.**

**Oh, and this is not Beta'd. (I'm looking for a beta reader. *wink, wink*)**

**I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to enjoy.**

**Prologue: Set out for revenge.**

'It's okay Tsuna, you don't have to heed them any attention, we've got each other after all…'

The boy looked up to the blond man standing next to him, his eyes seeming dull, no care given to any of the surroundings of the young boy. His gaze fixed on the blonde next to him, not even thinking about looking anywhere else than in the sky blue eyes of the man, glimmering with kindness.

'Well then, shall we head home?'

The blonde man asked to the young brunet, while extending the palm of his hand, waiting for the small brunet to grab the cold hand. The boy's big brown doe eyes lighted up in excitement. And the boy playfully grabbed the hand of the man, not caring for the weird stares the house wife's and children present in the small playground were giving him.

'Okay, Giotto-san.'

The boy said, while nodding happily to the man named Giotto, his face showing an expression of happiness, as long as he had Giotto-san than the boy was okay with the fact that the kids in the neighbourhood hated him, if he had Giotto-san than he could happy!

'Let's go then.'

He said to the brunet, giving the brunet the warmest smile he had to offer. And they headed of, headed of home, or at least the place the brunet was supposed to call me, because he only felt truly home under the wing of Giotto-san.

II

'Tsuna! I heard from the nice ladies from across the street that you did it again.'

The boy's mother screamed to the small boy standing in front of her, his hands clutching his overused blue sweater, where small parts of the sweater even were torn, and even small holes were visible in the old sweater. He couldn't help it though, he didn't get new clothes that often.

'…'

The boy remained silent, just like how he always would do. Giotto-san said it himself, they're not worthy to speak to. Giotto-san is only worthy to speak to, and the rest doesn't matter. So the boy wouldn't speak to anyone else, not even his very own mother was worthy enough to speak to, so he would remain silent.

'Why won't you speak anymore? Why do you have to keep troubling me?'

His mother said to the boy, almost begging to the young boy. Tears in her eyes of the clear frustration she had with the young boy, her hands in her hair pulling at it with a force that was strong, but not strong enough to even pull out any hair.

'Why do you keep pretending that you're playing with that imaginary friend of yours? I give you enough attention right?'

His mother said to him while becoming more and more desperate for the young boy to behave normal, to not make her look bad in the neighbourhood. How dare the boy? His mother was getting more and more angry with him by the minute, the boy still showing no change of emotion.

'…'

The boy once again didn't reply to his mother, and instead looked bored up to the window standing next to him, looking up to the beautiful setting sun. It reminded him of Giotto-san, when would Giotto-san be back? He would love to share this sight with Giotto-san, but Giotto-san said he had to take care of some unfinished business first. The boy wondered what it was, ever since he was born, the blonde haired man had almost never left his side.

The boy played with the ruffled string of his blue sweater, waiting for his mother to allow him to go upstairs, the sunset was even more beautiful up there. Giotto-san had to hurry up and come home so that he could see the sun set with him!

'Giotto-san'

The boy accidently whispered to himself, his voice heard by anyone else than Giotto-san for a long time now. Did his mother hear him? He couldn't care less, it wasn't meant for her, and it involve either. He just wanted Giotto-san to come!

'What did I just told you?! Why won't you listen to me?!'

His mother now really screamed to him, all her rage visible in her whole body. She was really mad at the brunet, and the brunet would feel it. She raised her left arm, and she hit the young boy in his pale face, and at the place where the soft hand of his mother and his delicate skin connected, at that place a bruise would be certain to appear.

The boy was caught completely off guard, this was the very first time he had been hit by his mother, sure he had been hit by his brother, or the unworthy bullies on the playground, but no matter how much his mother hated him, so had never dared to do anything as hitting the poor boy. Until now that is. Tears started to form in the boy's eyes, but they wouldn't fall nor would the boy let out any kind of sound, he wouldn't give her that kind of satisfaction.

His mother retreat the hand she had just used to slab her own son, and looked at it in horror. Her eyes growing wider as she hold the wrist of her other arm. She, the nice and lovely housewife had actually hit her own son. He deserved it, otherwise such a nice person like her wouldn't hit him right? She was a good person, and almost never hit anyone, so the only logical conclusion was that it was right to hit your own kid right? Tsunari behaved properly right? So why couldn't Tsuna? Right?!

'Just do what you want.'

His mother said after a long silence between the two, his mother still holding onto her wrist, her face lowered so that the boy was unable to see her eyes, as they were being covered completely by her bangs. It was a pitiful sight indeed.

III

The boy was sitting on his old bed, trying not to make too much movement, as he didn't want to piss of his mother any further, or his brother for that matter. He didn't want to worry Giotto-san about this matter, but the boy knew the man probably would when he saw that gigantic bruise on the boy's cheek.

The boy carefully touched his bruised check, wondering how big it would grow. When his mother hit him, it hadn't only hurt very much on the outside, somehow mentally the boy also took a great blow. Even though he only needed Giotto-san, the fact that his very own mother hated him still hurt. Silly wasn't it? He only wanted Giotto-san, so why did he long for the love of his mother, the love only his brother was given?

The boy could feel his teary eyes finally release the tears he had been holding for so long now, the tears he could only hold back because Giotto-san had been there. They all started to fall slowly rolling on the poor young boy's skin, a contrast of bruised skin and his natural pale skin. While he looked out of the window, watching the sun set, and waiting for his Giotto-san to come back home.

But suddenly the boy felt two strong arms around him, giving of a warmth that could only come from one person, Giotto-san. The boy looked around with relieve all over his face, tears still scrolling down his eyes, his face turning in that of a happy person, a face that he only used when the boy was in pure bliss, When he was with Giotto-san, and Giotto-san only was the one who ever had ever soon that beautiful face.

'Look Giotto-san! It's the sun set!'

The boy said, while he pointed to the window next to the boy's bed, pointing to the sun which was almost completely under, to be exact. And while normally the blonde's face would soothe at such a cute sight, his lovely Tsuna being in pure bliss, it was interrupted by the horrible bruise, showing on Tsuna's delicate face.

But the blonde knew what had happened to the boy, it was plain obvious. He had seen how the unworthy mother of the boy had become an emotional wreck, only caring about her other son, and the appearance she gave of to the neighbours and her husband who only came home once in a while, a long while. Yes, Giotto knew he shouldn't press the subject, no now was the time to plan revenge, and to destroy the Vongola.

The blonde slowly moved his face closer to the young boy, and slowly kissed the soft lips of the young boy, after a while the blonde stopped with kissing the young boy, and he left the boy's lips for what they had been, but the lips of the boy had already changed in a cherry like colour. The man slowly moved up whispering slowly in the brunet's ears.

'You know, Tsuna, Would you be interested in revenge?'

**A\N: And this was the end of the prologue! Did you enjoy it? I have lots of good stuff planned so stay tuned. I also noticed my style of writing somehow changed a bit, do you like it this way? I hope so. Do you want a lemon between Tsuna and Giotto? I want a lemon between Giotto and Tsuna.;)**

**Oh, and I was in hospital today, they have to operate on my nose soon, because I've had the same cold for over 5 years now! I can't even smell a thing nor can I breathe through my nose. No one took me serious at first, but it turned out to be pretty serious. **

**Oh, and I hope I can update soon!**

**I hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to review! ;)**

**Yane~**


End file.
